Many enterprises have security issues which are centered around control of access to data on a finer grain than an entire electronic document. Some systems attempt to satisfy this requirement with label-based security within a database. The data is labeled in the database and security enforcement based on the labels is performed in the database itself. However, this approach does not address securing information from sources that are accessed via web services or other integration mechanisms. There also lacks a means to bring data together from disparate sources, each of which might be accessible from someone with a given authorization level but when brought together might require a different authorization level. What is needed is a security system which can address these inadequacies.